The advent of cloud-based computing architectures has opened new possibilities for the rapid and scalable deployment of virtual Web stores, media outlets, social networking sites, and many other on-line sites or services. In general, a cloud-based architecture deploys a set of hosted resources such as processors, operating systems, software and other components that can be combined together to form virtual machines. A user or customer can request the instantiation of a virtual machine or set of machines from those resources from a central server or cloud management system to perform intended tasks, services, or applications. For example, a user may wish to set up and instantiate a virtual server from the cloud to create a storefront to market products or services on a temporary basis, for instance, to sell tickets to or merchandise for an upcoming sports or musical performance. The user can subscribe to the set of resources needed to build and run the set of instantiated virtual machines on a comparatively short-term basis, such as hours or days, for their intended application.
Existing systems can include a data distribution service configured to host a set of data prior to transporting the set of data to the cloud-based storage. For various reasons, an administrator or other user may wish to consider transporting or migrating the set of data resident in the data distribution service to the cloud-hosted storage. For example, the administrator may have migrated the set of data from an on-premise network to the distribution service, to be transported to the cloud-hosted storage. In addition, the administrator may have an existing relationship with various cloud storage providers that could make possible the transport of the set of data. Instead of manually configuring the transport of the set of data, the administrator may wish to be presented with a set of options for transporting the set of data to one or more of the cloud providers, based on the relationships. Further, the administrator may want to use existing subscriptions or entitlements with the cloud providers to leverage data hosting terms and offers.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for deploying a set of data to a cloud-based network based on existing subscriptions or relationships. In particular, it may be desirable to provide systems and methods for presenting an administrator with cloud hosting options based on relationships between the administrator and the cloud-based networks.